Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Sovq (dyskusja) 04:21, wrz 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:EK Gotowe. — Sovq 06:56, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) Linki Dodałem te linki Pio387 17:52, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) Btw zaproś mnie na IRC i wytłumacz, co zrobić, aby mieć uprawnienia spowrotem Pio387 17:54, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rozszerzenia Gotowe #2 :) — Sovq 05:35, paź 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:2 sprawy 1. Gotowe 2. Ten filtr nałożony został z powodu spambotów licznie dodających strony zaczynające się od / na całej Wikii. Niestety nie ma możliwości obejścia go lokalnie. Jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, to ręczne utworzenie/przeniesienie wybranych stron przeze mnie (blokady nie dotyczą helperów). Jeśli dzasz mi listę stron do utworzenia/przeniesienia, chętnie zrobię resztę. 2,5. Obawiam się, że to ustawienie jest poza moją kontrolą i, jak rozumiem, nie ma możliwości włączenia go na żądanie - gdzie widziałeś je włączone? — Sovq 15:21, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) :Włączyć, wyłączyć - różnią się tylko jedną literą :P Nie zmienia to jednak tego co napisałem powyżej - ten guzik jest poza moją kontrolą - w takiej sytuacji pozostaje Specjalna:Kontakt :/ — Sovq 15:44, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Przekierowanie utworzone. ::Co do tagów HTML - domyślnie nie ma takiej możliwości. Trzeba pamiętać, że to wiki, a nie pusty dokument. Wszystkie strony mają już strukturę dokumentu html, w związku z tym używanie tego tagu nie powinno być potrzebne. Jeśli jednak zajdzie taka potrzeba, pozostaje odwołać się do zasugerowanych przez Ciebie znaczników verbatim. — Sovq 20:10, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Technicznie to raczej możliwe, ale na farmie wiki, jaką jest Wikia, mijałoby się to trochę z celem. MediaWiki ma umożliwić edytorom bez wiedzy technicznej dodawanie treści a jednocześnie ograniczyć możliwość dodawania szkodliwego kodu. Ci, którzy potrafią i wolą gmerać także w strukturze dokumentu, mogą równie dobrze sami pisać strony od a do z lub wybrać inną platformę CMS, bez konieczności "pośrednictwa" ze strony MediaWiki. — Sovq 20:29, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wolę, gdy cała komunikacja odbywa się poprzez strony dyskusji/tablice lub, gdy sprawa nie powinna być dyskutowana publicznie, przez Specjalna:E-mail. To daje mi czas na odpowiedzi i pozwala skupić się na jednej rzeczy naraz. Ostatnio otrzymuję coraz więcej wiadomości i obawiam się, że gdybym miał odpowiadać na nie na żywo nigdy żadnej sprawy nie doprowadziłbym do końca. — Sovq 06:52, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Główna Dobrze, wikiwakacjowiczu :P. Jeszcze coś trzeba będzie zrobić z tłem. Pio387 Dyskusja 19:53, kwi 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:To na IRCu Dobrze, wchodzę ;-) Pio387 Dyskusja 17:32, kwi 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Filtry antyspamowe Wikii Niestety ale sama obecność nie jest wystarczająca. Wszelkie rozszerzenia są włączane w WikiFactory przez odpowiadające im zmienne, a nie widzę w WF zmiennej do włączenia ani zmiennych do konfiguracji :(. WF nie daje dostępu na poziomie edycji LocalSettings.php przy standardowym MW. — Nana 13:30, maj 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nie widzę żeby gdzieś była publicznie dostępna lista - wygląda na to, że siedzi w bazie. — Nana 13:50, maj 25, 2014 (UTC) Lua/Scribunto Hi PiotrekD! A few weeks ago you requested we enable Lua templates here. I've now done so, please use to report any issues. :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']] :~$ 11:36, lip 31, 2014 (UTC)